Pushing It
by Acid Ice
Summary: Aelita learns the hard way that sometimes, love should be expressed in more subtle ways.


**I claim no rights to Code: Lyoko**

_Pushing It_

Aelita sat motionless in the hard chair of the principal's office, trying to focus her gaze on her clasped hands instead of Jim's words. _This is a mistake, a misunderstanding, if you'd just let me explain..._but no excuses could form clearly enough in her mind to be spoken out loud. Somehow Jim managed to phrase the event in a way which sounded unbiased, but at the same time framed her as a criminal.

"...and now Belpois is _still_ recuperating in the infirmary!"

"He doesn't need to be in the infirmary!" Aelita replied hastily, clenching her fists. She hesitated, then added, "In a few hours he'll be perfectly fine, I-I swear!"

Jim paused his pacing and cocked his head to the side. "You say that like this has happened before," he remarked, eyebrows raised. Jean-Pierre Delmas scowled behind his desk and made a note in the file in front of him as Jim continued. "Well, Stones? Have there been other incidents?"

Aelita bit her lip hard and folded her arms, stalling in hope of some inspiration. Imagination failing, she stammered out, "I-I...well, Jeremie isn't...I mean, it's not like he's _hurt_—"

"I can conclude he's petrified," the principal interrupted briskly. "Why do you suppose that's going to change?"

"Because, because for God's sake, it was just a _kiss!_" Aelita exclaimed with frustration. "That's it! We...we—"

"I find it highly unlikely that a _kiss_ put him into a catatonic state, Ms. Stones," Delmas cut in, marking something else in the file. "Which leads me to believe Mr. Belpois has been a victim of ongoing distressing behavior on your part."

_Victim?_ Aelita marveled, her jaw growing slack. "Sir, th-that's ridiculous, I—"

"Sexual harassment is no laughing matter, Aelita."

She felt herself sinking back into the chair, trying to connect this afternoon to the present. Of course on the _one_ Saturday in the last two months Aelita managed to coax Jeremie out of his room, something went wrong; usually the sort of something fixed by deactivating a tower. God knows she'd pick XANA over _this_ any day.

"Stern and Della Robbia had to practically carry him to Yolande," Jim mentioned casually. "Didn't say a word the entire time!"

_How should I have known he'd freeze up again?_ Aelita choked back the retort with some effort. Jeremie had been laughing for the first time in a week, and he hadn't shied away when her fingers locked with his on the way back from the movies. Aelita was no expert in the complex rules of adolescent romance, but all the signs seemed positive at the time—although she hadn't been entirely surprised at his less-than-ideal reaction when she tried to take it a step further.

"You don't understand, sir, Jeremie is my best friend," Aelita defended exasperatedly, with no doubts that Jim was smirking smugly behind her. She'd still be with Jeremie in the courtyard, giggling at his blank expression with an arm around his waist, if it weren't for the burly gym teacher.

"Putting you in the prime position to take advantage of him."

Aelita blushed and forced herself to stay seated—even if she could get past Jim, justifying a return just to escape this conversation to the others was impossible. If Odd found out what the principal was accusing her of, she'd have no choice but to strangle him. _Uh oh, looks like we'll have to keep Einstein under lock and key if we don't want Princess seducing him!_

"Aelita, I know you never meant to upset Jeremie," Delmas allowed, taking her embarrassed silence for regret. "and I'm sure you're surprised to hear this sort of thing happens quite frequently. But I strive to make sure Kadic remains a safe environment where everyone feels comfortable, and your, erm, _affections_ for Jeremie simply aren't appropriate."

_Funny how you turn a blind eye whenever your daughter gets rabid over Ulrich,_ Aelita thought heatedly. "Yes, sir," was her meek response.

"I will be speaking to him as soon as he is...well, able," the principal proceeded, closing the file with satisfaction. "I trust a bright girl like yourself won't make the same mistake twice, now that you've grasped the seriousness of the situation. And I expect your written apology to him on my desk by tomorrow, is that clear?"

Gritting her teeth, Aelita was only capable of nodding. It was becoming difficult to keep from blaming Jeremie for a portion of this mess; had he just _moved_ afterward, this would be a completely different scenario, a straightforward case of PDA. _I should've known he wouldn't be able to handle it, though_, she reproached herself sternly. He was reserved and, for the most part, oblivious to her clumsy flirting, but that didn't mean she could presume Jeremie was ready for the next step—or that he even _wanted_ a next step.

"You will serve your detentions over the next three Sundays in the cafeteria."

_Doesn't he?_ Aelita didn't catch the subtle dismissal until Jim opened the office door for her to exit. Well, she'd wanted some progress in the inept courtship, maybe Jeremie would drop some clues after he read her apology. Her ears and neck flushed fiercely with humiliation as she crumpled the detention slip in her hand. It had been hard enough facing him nonchalantly last time—now she had to be _penitent_ about it. The only thing that could make it worse was if Jeremie actually _expected_ her to be, as Delmas insinuated, and that possibility was too humbling to dwell on.

Without realizing it, Aelita took a right turn down the main administration hall and was met with the door to the infirmary. She could hear Odd cracking a joke, Yumi forcing a laugh, and intuitively knew Ulrich was on the other side, as well. Shouldn't she be in there, helping break Jeremie out of his comatose state? Or would Delmas see it as her attempt to ravish the boy while he was vulnerable? Fighting the blood rising to her cheeks, Aelita quietly stepped inside, deciding that for now, his best friend was what Jeremie needed the most.

* * *

Here's a festive simile: Titles and endings are like coal in my stocking! Happy holidays, folks!


End file.
